


War prize

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Stiles, Top Derek, Wars, rimmimg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: War general Derek hale was about to leave a village that he and his men ransack after a war, but before he leaves he finds a small but feisty young boy. Derek decided that he wanted this boy as his prize.





	War prize

Derek was on his horse, with a satisfied smile on his face. Watching a castle that his men lite on fire.

The king of this land should of know better then to attack his land first. Nobody goes and invades the land he lives in and gets away with.

While the castle was burning down, his men went into the village to invade houses for supplies and other things they could want.

Him and his men weren't going to harm the villagers, not unless they need to anyway. There just going to scare them into giving away their stuff to them.

Derek tapped his horse on the side with his boot, making it move and go to the direction of the village.

When he got there, his men were filling wagons with food, kegs, money and other valuables. He looked at the scared villagers who were cowering in fear.

Derek does feel bad for them, but if they're king weren't so foolish, then maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

As he looking around, he heard some type of commotion near by. He got off his horse and tied it to a tree and went to go see what is it.

He saw a crowd of his men around a small house. He goes near the crowd and gets their attention. "What's going on?" 

One his men turn towards him and he had blood and scratch marks on his face and almost a black eye. "Some brat scratch me and punched me sir."

"Brat? What brat?"

"There's a boy in this house sir, he won't cooperate, I tried to get him out of the house and he attacked me." Derek raised a brow at this. "Is the boy alone?"

"Yes."

"Where are the parents?"

"No idea sir." Derek hesitates before going towards the house, going inside. Inside was dirty, wrecked with broken furniture.

Derek looked around until he saw a trembling figure in the corner. He steps closer and sees a boy with tattered clothes and no shoes. The boy looked absolutely gorgeous. 

He slowly gets close with caution. "Hey, it's okay, my men won't hurt you." The boy glared at him with his hazel eyes and speaks. "How do I know you're not lying? You and your men are ransacking the village."

"Well if your king didn't attack my land first, this wouldn't of happened. Now why don't you come out?" Derek reaches for the boy's arm, but he gives a swift kick almost hitting his hand.

"Don't make me force you." 

"Fuck you." He growls. Derek sighs then pounces on him. He puts up a struggle but soon Derek has the boy pinned to the ground.

The boy tries to kick him off, but Derek wouldn't budge. "For a little thing like you, you sure are feisty." The boy gives another kick, but it doesn't do any damage.

Derek swiftly picks up the boy and throws him over his shoulder. "Let me go you heathen!" Derek  ignores the insults coming out the boy's mouth and walked towards the door.

When he's out of the house, his men look at the boy curiously, then one of them laughed. "That's the boy who attacked you Percival? This tiny thing?"

"He may be tiny but he's a fighter." That only got more laughter. "He's right, he is." Derek says making them stop laughing. "One of you ride my horse back to the campsite and get me some rope. I'll be taking one of the wagons back."

The men nodded and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way back to the campsite, Derek was ridding a horse that pulling a wagon filled with hay. The boy was in the wagon sitting on top of the hay, his wrist and ankles were tied together.

"What are you going to do with me?" The boy ask.

"To be honest, I don't know.....what is your name?"

"Like I'll tell you." 

"You can either tell me your name or I'll kick you out the wagon with your hands and feet still tied." The boy looked at him with a little bit of shock. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

The boy glares but answers the question. "Stiles."

"What?"

"My name is Stiles."

"Thank you." The boy rolls his eyes and huffs. This boy or stiles was so insolent and feisty. Not like all the other villagers that didn't fight back. Derek actually liked that. He wonders if he can tame the boy. Put that insolent mouth for a better use and make him moan his name. 

When they get to the campsite, Derek makes the horse stop. He gets off the horse and goes to the wagon. He was about to pick up stiles, but he backs up and growls at Derek like a mangy dog.

Derek sighs and gets in the wagon and quickly grabs the boy. Throwing him over the shoulder again. Stiles curse at him but Derek just slaps his ass, getting him to be quiet for a moment.

He goes over to his tent and goes inside. He sets the boy down. "Now I'm going to untie your ankles and wrist okay?" Derek takes out his knife and carefully cuts the ropes. Once his ankles and hands were untied, stiles kicked him in the chest.

Derek gasp, but then gives a chuckle. "You just don't quit do you?" Derek quickly gets the boy to the floor and straddles him "I think I decided what I'm going to do with you."

"What?" Stiles grunts. Derek leans down and gives a peck to that pretty insolent mouth. Stiles looks at him with disgust. "I will not be a toy for your pleasure. Now get off me."

"Are you sure? because right now you're getting hard." Derek grabs his crotch and gives a squeeze. "You have two options. you can work for me or you can be my little prize and never have to lift a finger. I'll spoil you and give you anything you want or need."

"I-I-fuck!" He says when Derek gives another squeeze. Stiles growls and then crashes his lips onto Derek's. Derek grabbed the back of the boy's head and kissed him harder. After a while, they pull back. "I hate you." Stiles mumbles.

"You won't after this." he gets off the boy and takes off his belt. He takes out his hard cock and stands up. "Come on darling, get on your knees and put that rude mouth of yours to work."

The boy rolls his eyes but does what he says. Derek puts a hand on his shoulder and traces the tip of his cock on those pink lips. Stiles licks the tip teasingly and puts it in his mouth. 

He starts out slow, lightly sucking the tip of the hard member. Derek moans and pushes more of it in his mouth. Stiles smirks around the cock and takes it out his mouth to give the tip a kiss.

Derek sighs and says "so cheeky." He grabs the boy's hair and pushes him back on his cock. Stiles chocks and grabs Derek's hips to keep himself steady. Derek gives him a minute before thrusting his cock in and out of Stile's mouth.

"I knew this rude little mouth of yours could be useful." That remark made stiles dig his nails into Derek's hips. He's so defiant, even when he's sucking cock.

After a couple more thrust, Derek pulls his head back and comes on his face. His come drips off his chin and he looks so pretty. "So beautiful." He gently pushes the boy to lay down on his belly.

"I wonder if your little ass is just as good."

"Why don't you find out?" Derek pulls down the boy's pants, getting a look at his ass. He gives it a teasing slap, making Stiles gasp.

"I want to fuck you....but maybe later." The boy whines, but Derek cuts it off by pushing his fingers in his mouth. Stiles sucks them obediently and makes sure they're dripping with spit. 

Derek pulls them out and spread the boy's cheeks, exposing his pink pucker. "So pretty, like a rosebud."

"S-Shut up and get on with it." Derek smirks and pushes a finger inside. He twist it around and strokes his prostate.

He adds a second finger and hooks them down. The boy whimpers and begs for more. Derek spits on his rim and pushes the saliva in with a thumb, he then slaps a hole a couple of times with three fingers.

Stile's hole winks at him, when he's done. Derek leans in and starts licking it. "Come on, m-more." Stiles groans. "Patiences is a virtue."

Stiles growls and reaches back, he grabs Derek's hair and shoves his face in his ass and pushes back. "I don't care about patience." Derek groans and puts his tongue deeper.

He nips at the rim and licks the edges, making it red and puffy. His tongue goes in and out until he feels stiles clench tightly.

"F-Fuck, oh god." He pushed Derek's face deeper, then comes. He pants and finally let's go of Derek hair.

"So you still hate me?"

"Well....maybe a little less now. What's your name?"

"Derek hale. Stiles how come your parents weren't with you?" Stiles bites his lip before answering. "They left."

"Without you?"

"They went to go get supplies from another village and they just never came back. I assume they might be....you know." 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Derek says sincerely. Stiles just sighs and says "that's okay."

"Um, you don't have to stay here, you can go if you want." 

"Actually I want to stay here." He says while blushing. "Really?" The boy nods. "If that's okay."

Derek picks him up and sets him on his lap. "Of course, you are my prize after all."

"I'm not your prize."

"I claimed you, so yeah you are." Derek kisses that rude mouth and strokes his hair. "Do you do this to all boys after wars? Claim them as some kind of trophy?"

"No, so far it's just you."

"Yeah right." Stiles mumbles while rolling his eye, but also giving a small smirk.

Derek kisses him again and says 

"just you."


End file.
